


守株待兔 03

by milk_milky



Series: 守株待兔 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Lay兴 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_milky/pseuds/milk_milky
Summary: *憨憨pd被lxs强制爱的两三事* BDSM 暴力无情* 成人用品可以接受再往下看 感谢大家lxs就是没有名字的无脸怪🈲 上升真人 🈲 上升真人 🈲
Relationships: 我兴
Series: 守株待兔 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599745
Kudos: 12





	守株待兔 03

登机后他才通知经纪人说 他走了 像个孩子终于逃离老妈的魔掌 信誓旦旦说大家绝对找不到他 

工作室都炸了锅 乱成一团 娱乐圈怕是只有他们老板敢做这事 扔下一颗炸弹就跑

lxs被工作室聘用为实习摄影师 今天恰好是他报道的日子 没见到想见的人 坐在工位上 翻阅前任摄影师留下的相片册 

“那天你们跟去录制的人倒是说说，到底发生啥了啊。”  
“我也觉得奇怪，生了场大病，也不要谁照顾。”  
“对对对，而且头天设计好的造型，一觉醒来怎么都不换，硬要穿高领。”  
“也不怎么说话！后台气氛冷得像冰窖！”

一连几天 几个小秘书时常聚在一起 像是玩什么侦探游戏般 推理讨论pd这一系列反常行为的原因 

作为当事人 lxs听个大概也明白了 舞蹈室的事 或许他做得过分了？ 内心隐隐不安 想快点找到pd 看看他是否安好 

“你们是嫌工作任务太少？闲得慌？？”  
经纪人进来没好气的训斥着他们  
“人找到了，在拉斯维加斯，签证没到期的，报到行政那儿，收拾收拾，全都去。”

lxs跟在经纪人后面 掰扯着自己是新来的 pd还不认识 可以先出发去安置摄影装备 顺便熟悉熟悉 经纪人想想便同意了 

>>> 拉斯维加斯  
在国外的这几天玩得很开心 结束拍摄后他都会悄悄溜出去 混迹在灯红酒绿的嘈杂声中 心里却空落落的 

记忆中有人请他喝酒 他明白来者的意图 也不拒绝 脑海中有个声音怂恿他放纵 他便从了 

陌生男子把他带到酒吧的后巷 酒精的灼热气息喷洒在他脸上 熏得他难受 

明明有着绝对的身高体能优势 却好似含着一块宝贝 护着他的后背 怕他磕着 拼命地取悦着他 

就连一个陌生人都比他温柔

pd卸掉了所有的盔甲 好像再没有什么能伤害他 热烈地回应着 主动将自己的裤子往下褪 他被肏得很舒服 

事后男子想带他回家 他拒绝了 一个人摇摇晃晃回到酒店 以为会累到睡死过去 可半夜又惊醒了 

梦里 lxs在伤害他 

那股气仍然堵在胸口 躺在浴缸清洗自己下体 男子虽不像lxs那般粗暴 可即使已经有了几次性事的经验 做了足够的扩张也依旧紧致的后穴 仍是红肿得厉害 

撅着屁股忍着痛插进自己的手指 试图把里面残留的情液掏出来 

lxs没想到推门进来会看见这一幕 

他做了十几个小时的飞机 买了pd最喜欢的零食和花花 一路上都在组织语言 想象着道歉的情景 大不了把dv给他 只求他的原谅

拿了留在前台的房卡 刷开门发现他没在床上 浴室里的水声让他忍不住推开了门 pd身上的痕迹不言而喻 

嫉妒冲昏了头 lxs冲进来狠狠掐着他的脖子 pd也没反抗 好像不惊讶他能找到自己 冷笑挂在嘴边 

毫不意外地被翻过身 pd的手借力紧紧抓在浴缸沿上 承受着身后之人的暴怒 后穴还温润 很好进入 lxs探进手指搅弄着内壁 一次次刮出银丝 想要把他掏空洗净

“怎么？嫌脏吗？” 很配合地抬着腰胯 在lxs眼前扭动 讽刺着他

lxs也不说话 愤怒都集中在手指 用还未来得及修剪的指甲刺着他的每一寸内里 他很快就有了反应 后穴也湿了 分不清是别人的情液还是自己的蜜汁 

忍不住自己用手套弄着前端的性器 故意大声放荡地哼着他独有的汽水音 lxs气地要死 抽出手指阻止他的动作 强迫他看着自己 

“只有我可以把你肏到高潮。”

pd想着没什么大不了 自己也再没什么可以失去的了 不过是新一轮的残暴 给他便是 可他还是低估了lxs的手段 

lxs把他扔回床上 不知从哪儿找的贞操带 三五两下套在pd的下体 刚刚在浴室本就快要攀上那快乐的巅峰 硬生生被阻断 

现在这带子缠在自己身上 动一下就磨蹭一下 撩得他想要快点释放自己 可泉眼又被堵住 无处泄力 像是有万千蚂蚁爬过 

伸手试图取下这令他欲死欲活的带子 可怎么也摘不下来 

lxs拉过他 不知往他小穴里塞了什么东西 圆圆鼓鼓的 下意识地想要排出来 却被lxs紧紧堵着 他害怕极了 恍惚听见lxs说掉出来就不给他解贞操带 吓得他蜷缩成一坨不敢动弹 

“啊啊…救…救命……别动了…别……啊…” 后穴的跳蛋被打开 直往里面冲 再想要挤出来也无济于事 陌生的触感快把pd折磨疯了 抓着床单胡乱扭动着腰肢 

“这才刚开始呢。” 说罢 lxs把开关调大了一格 跳蛋在后穴里四处乱撞 几次撞到敏感点又离开 前端的火热得不到释放 后方又被撞得溃不成军 一点一点磨碎着pd的自尊 他趴在lxs脚边 咿咿呀呀求饶 

“听不见你说什么？”  
“求…啊唔……求你…求…你……”  
“求我什么？”

话说不出口 lxs也不急 抽出一朵为他特意准备的花儿 根部的刺还在 就这样抽打在pd腿上 白嫩的大腿一下子有了一条血印 

好似不满足血印的位置 掰开pd的臀肉 啪一下直接抽在穴口 穴口不断往外吐露着蜜汁 抽打上去的淋淋水声刺激着lxs的神经 

“求我什么？”

不同于被暴力撕破的快感 pd现在好像飘在空中 迅速地降落又被托起 反反复复没有尽头 后面流了好多水 口渴得厉害 性器已经高高勃起 感觉快要炸了 

“嗯…啊……肏我…求…你……快肏我……啊啊……”  
lxs没有抽出跳蛋 直接将自己的阴茎送了进去 一插到底 他感觉自己被贯穿了 小腹凸起一个角 跳蛋没有停 在自己身体的最深处持续震动 

他不敢想象自己身体容纳了什么 后穴的满足感也容不得他多想 他好像终于飞上了顶端 可还有一层膜束缚着他 他转过头祈求的眼神盯着lxs 

“你是不是很喜欢用这种眼神去得到自己想要的？” 

lxs翻身将pd面对面抵着自己 体内的阴茎蹭着他的敏感带一百八十度旋转 他的脚开始抽搐 呼吸格外沉重 全身都汗湿了 他快要顶不住了 哀求着让lxs快解开带子 

lxs用力顶撞着他 问他从前是不是装的 是不是很享受被人肏 是不是没有男人就过不下去 骂他骚说着他从没听过的荤话 他一一点头附和 只求快点结束这炼狱 

贞操带终于被解开 pd全身痉挛 情液喷在lxs胸前腹上 被吃痛地钳着下巴 逼着与他对视 听他说，“只有我可以。”

前端还一股股吐着情液 lxs继续肏弄他的后穴 肏得他有些脱力 好像身下的人只是一件泄欲工具 眼皮沉得紧 他好累 终是抵不住晕了过去 

>>>  
第二天醒来 太阳已经照进了房间有些刺眼 他以为会和从前那般 剩他一人收拾残局 

费力地撑起身体 看见lxs坐在床边的椅子上盯着他 

他知道工作人员就快来找他了 有些害怕他为何还不走 若是还要继续 他没自信可以伪装成什么都没发生瞒过小秘书 

“你睡着的时候，我已经帮你清洗好身体，擦了药，换了新衣服。”  
“桌上的药也快吃了，别再生病。”  
“我去给你做午餐。”

看着lxs走开 埋头闻了闻自己身上香香的 若不是身上仍疼得厉害 自己也看不出昨夜发生了什么 

端起水杯咕噜噜一杯下肚 是真的渴 lxs突然折返说道 “忘记告诉你了，我是工作室新招来的实习摄影师，以后请老板多多关照。”

-  
-  
-

**Author's Note:**

> 碎碎念：
> 
> 这个系列到这儿就结束啦 
> 
> 本意是想写一篇毫无感情的短文 没想到居然一下子码了三章 
> 
> 越写越偏感觉lxs都要开启追妻火葬场的情节了（）
> 
> 啊 但是我着实理不顺这个逻辑 pd怎么会喜欢上伤害他的男孩子 更没有想写斯德哥尔摩 
> 
> emmm 所以
> 
> 打算就在这儿结束了 
> 
> 或许？哪天？时间充裕？会写个自述番外（不负责任讲话 抱紧狗头）
> 
> 嘤 总之 感谢喜欢这个系列的每一位朋友 
> 
> 下次再见啦つ♡⊂


End file.
